


Тлен

by Manufucktory (allkinkypro)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Corruption, Dark Fantasy, F/M, M/M, Magic, Multi, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allkinkypro/pseuds/Manufucktory
Summary: Демон знал, что бывший Герой сам превратится в демона и разнесет Хаос с тем же упорством, как когда-то пробивался к финальной схватке с Королем демонов. Ведь амулет не избавлял человека от скверны, а лишь скрывал ее внешние проявления, оставляя лишь человеческую оболочку. Семя скверны, сути демонов, было самым плодородным и живучим в этой реальности.Герой же, не подозревая о мыслях демона, сам вступил на дорогу к демоническому трону.





	Тлен

Пятнадцать лет прошло с момента битвы с Королем демонов. Одержав победу, Оуэн вернулся к своей возлюбленной и женился на ней. Все эти годы они жили в мире и согласии, поселившись в тихой деревеньке в глубине людских владений, вдалеке от суеты возрождающегося мира после демонов. 

Однако вдали от битв и сражений Оуэн со временем заскучал. Не спасали даже регулярные рейды по окрестностям для зачистки от мелких тварей. Не придавала оптимизма и быстро скуднеющий сундук с наградами за прошлые подвиги. Но больше всего Героя тяготило отсутствие детей. Как они не пытались, но зачать Релина не могла. Он любил ее, как прежде, и винил только себя. Не радовали и кошмары, преследовавшие по ночам, ужасами прошлого.

В день, когда Оуэн впервые заметил темные следы на коже - отметки скверны, ранние следы обращения в демона, на него словно сошло озарение. Он не заслужил такой судьбы. Оуэн был Героем, победившим демонов. Он не мог превратиться в одного из них. Как так получилось, что он живет в богами забытой глуши, на пороге бедности. Почему он не смог уберечь себя от стыда, что не может обеспечить будущее своей любимой и будущим детям. А тех, возможно, и не будет. Его отроки наверняка смотрят на Землю и видят их отца - бедного и брюзжащего старика - не хотят себе такой судьбы и не желают появляться на свет.

Панический страх привел его к остаткам крепости Короля демонов, что люди без успеха пытались сровнять с землей, но так не смогли за прошедшие годы. И даже перестали пытаться, оставив целые казематы нетронутыми, а лишь разграбленными. В самый нижний уровень – тронный – Герой и отправился, где когда-то истлел Король демонов в последней схватке.

\- Чем они только занимались, эти неумехи, - ворчал Оуэн, спускаясь по очередной лестнице. - Лентяи не смогли хотя бы прибраться за ним, когда Он сделал всю работу.

Синий прах, словно пыль накрывший пол перед поваленным троном, отозвался на заклинание призыва. Астральная сущность того, что осталось от разума Короля, легко отозвалась, представ мутной дымкой перед своим убийцей.

\- Рад встрече, Оуэн, - прошелестело по залу эхом знакомого голоса. – Неужели соскучился по старому другу?

\- Да-да, монстр, - заскрипел зубами Герой, услышав злобный смех. – Утешай себя этой мыслью. Для тебя она будет последней после этого ритуала.

\- Я знаю, - ответил демон. – Также я чувствую, что ты так отчаянно скрываешь за плотно застегнутыми пуговицами камзола. Иронично, тебе не кажется? Ты не поддавался скверне, сколько бы я не пытался. А стоило тебе только заскучать…

\- Замолчи, - слабо отозвался Оуэн.

\- Подумать только! Ты так сопротивлялся! Боролся! Надо было не развлекаться с тобой, а наоборот, ничего не делать, - ухмылка слышалась в басовитом рычании. – Но тогда нам бы не было так весело. Ох, как, порой, ты радовался. Помнишь? В этом самом зале такая хорошая акустика, и твои стоны, крики слышал весь дворец…

\- Хватит! – крикнул Герой, впустую рубанув мечом призрака. Тот лишь на мгновение растаял и вновь обрел форму. – Я пришел сюда не для того, чтобы предаваться воспоминаниям.

\- Это я тоже знаю. Хм… - задумчиво протянул демон. – Ладно, забирай.

Легкий толчок энергии от воплощенного духа устремился к одной из колонн. Часть стены внезапно отошла в сторону, открывая скрытую полость. С опаской подойдя к тайнику, Оуэн обнаружил там лишь один амулет, незамысловатый в украшениях, с синим камнем посередине.

\- Только тебе придется выполнить одну мою маленькую просьбу, - продолжил Король, едва Герой взял с постамента магическую вещь. – Верни демонический тлен обратно на людские земли.

\- Зачем тебе это? Ты уже мертв.

\- Мои причины для тебя сейчас самая малая проблема. Ну как? Убедился?

Надев амулет на шею, Оуэн с удивлением заметил, как темные следы скверны стали медленно исчезать, пока не оставили лишь чистую кожу. Усмехнувшись, Герой покачал головой и принял решение. После ритуала Король демонов исчезнет окончательно, и ему будет не проследить за тем, как соблюдается сделка. Он просто будет носить амулет и забудет о том, как его получил.

\- Договорились. Еще чего надо?

\- Да. Забудь мое имя.

\- Как? Я быстрее имя матери забуду, чем такого монстра, как ты! Тебя и твои злодеяния должны помнить в веках, Король демонов… Король демонов…

\- Готово, - с удовольствием прошептал дух поверженного повелителя.

\- Что ты сделал? Как тебя зовут? Я же помнил!

\- Ступай, человек, - громко запричитал демон, отчего по стенам, потолку и полу прошла дрожь. Мигом спустя зал начал разрушаться, заставив Героя ругнуться на раздражающую еще в прошлом привычку Короля обрывать разговоры и ретироваться на выход.

\- И в подарок тебе, мой старый враг, - закончил сверженный Король, словно шепча Оэуну на ухо, пока тот отчаянно взбирался по лестнице, едва обгоняя обрушивающиеся за ним ступеньки. - Будет дар, которого ты жаждешь больше всего на свете.

***

Разговор с демоном прошел намного лучше, чем предполагал Герой. На радостях, Оуэн решил вспомнить молодость и любимое занятие - борьба с нечистью, и отправился в скверные земли по пути до дома. Там у него словно прибавилось сил, но он списал это на камень, упавший с души и повисшую над ним угрозу обращения. С мешком богатств, измазанный в крови и светящийся энтузиазмом Оуэн вернулся в жене и всю ночь купал ее в любви, как в брачную ночь.

На утро, пока прекрасная Релина мирно спала на его груди, Оуэн вспоминал свой путь к крепости Короля через новый человеческий мир и поражался. Как коротка людская память. 

О демонах теперь говорили, как о бешеных животных, которых можно лишь изловить на охоте. Никто не помнил сильных, мощных и кровожадных чудовищ, которых могли победить лишь сильнейшие и храбрейшие Герои. Да и самих Героях никто не помнил. Оуэна узнала лишь пара старых вояк-дозорных. Однако поразило бывшего Героя другое. 

Новые замки, поселки, города - весь новый мир людей, построенный на обломках демонического величия - все как будто стало хуже. Раньше орки, демоны, эльфы были в чести, люди были у них на побегушках. Теперь же сами люди обратили в рабов людей. Только обращались намного более жестоко, бездушно, бесчеловечно. В прошлом было много горестей и печалей, тьма несправедливости. Однако люди были нужны демонам. Их лечили от болезней, защищали от природы, не давали голодать. Как порядочный хозяин ухаживал за своими питомцами. Люди, сбросившие оковы надзирателей, превратились в еще более страшных чудовищ.

Амулет - последний след Короля демонов - отбрасывал блики от утреннего солнца и словно подмигивал в знакомой ухмылке. Мол, видишь, за что ты боролся. Смотри, куда привело твое геройство. Все жертвы, что ты принес, вся кровь, которую ты пролил - все ни за что. С силой сжав холодный оберег с красным камнем, Оуэн впервые в жизни позволил себе согласиться с мертвым демоном.

\- И правда, не этого я хотел, - мрачно думал про себя Герой.

Энергия, казалось, исчерпавшаяся после тяжелого похода и ночи интенсивного секса, вновь вернулась в тело. И Оуэн без задней мысли ринулся строить планы на будущее, как когда-то с задором и упорством планировал битвы с демонами.

Если люди не поняли, ради чего он сражался, то Оуэн готов им снова напомнить. Даже, если те не захотят его слушать. Пятнадцать лет назад Герой уже изменил мир, и ничто не мешало ему повторить свой подвиг.

Сам не замечая, Оуэн стал отталкиваться в своих рассуждениях от уже известного ему мироустройства, которое пришлось изучить до мельчайших деталей, дабы с ним бороться - мир демонов. А в особенности самое сильное звено - Король, убитым им. Оуэн всегда отдавал ему должное - он был настоящим Повелителем, всех держал в своем кулаке. И совсем не зазорно ему казалось перенять уроки прошлого. Герой был уверен, что ничего страшного не случится. Он же не демон, в конце концов.

Начать Оуэн решил с малого - с единственных обязанностей, негласно назначенных ему деревней. За годы этот поселок с миролюбивыми и спокойными жителями стал им вторым родным домом. И Герой не собирался оставлять его позади.

Для любого ратного дела, по привычке, Оуэн обозначил себе самое главное - верных людей. Тренированных боевых товарищей, готовых пойти на все, чтобы выполнить приказ. Ведь командир знает, что нужно сделать. И ради него можно даже пожертвовать собой. Местные ребята как раз годились в первые ряды его будущей армии. Молодые, где-то совсем юные, парни знали его всю жизнь и фанатели от историй геройств. Они хотели своих подвигов, и Оуэн предоставил им эту возможность.

Уверив старосту, что вернет всех живыми, Герой с новобранцами отправился в поход. Нечисти в окрестностях хватало. Тролли, монстры, призраки - вся лесная братия была отличным тренировочным мясом для бойцов. Тяготы и ранения начались уже на третий день, но никто не свернул с дороги. Оуэн, сражаясь с ними плечом к плечу, подсказывал и направлял молодцов в реальном бою. Защита, нападение, охрана - уже на исходе первого месяца необходимые в походе знания для выживания были усвоены. 

Раны Оуэн лечил сам, применяя бесхитростные боевые заклинания и попутно обучал им нескольких способных к магии парней. Самого Героя удивила та легкость, с которой кастовались заклятия. Энергия бурлила в нем, и те раны, которым надлежало закрываться после десятого каста, закрывались с первого. По памяти Оуэна так умели только целители, но он списал этот факт на собственную сноровку и опыт. Ведь количество силы не всегда равнялось качеству. Однако, никто не придал значения синему отблеску энергии. Сам Оуэн не заметил, а окружающие его бойцы не знали, что у Героя изначально был золотым и что означает синий цвет магии. Красный - демоны, знали все. Но только забывший Оуэн был свидетелем мерцающих синих вихрей магии Короля демонов.

К середине третьего месяца отряд из восьми голов и командира добрался до тайной цели похода. Пусть деревня будет пребывать в успокаивающем забвении и знать лишь о том, что окрестности станут свободными от опасностей. Только Оуэн помнил, что в тех краях когда-то располагался аванпост Империи демонов, оставленный орками ради защиты столицы павшего царства Короля.

Там Герой оправдал свои надежды. Оружейная была полна наполовину. Больше полусотни комплектов брони, десятки закаленных мечей, щитов, копий, топоров и сабель, несколько дюжин луков и ящики стрел. Все сохранилось в нетронутом первозданном виде, словно не прошло два десятка лет, благодаря магии демонов.

В деревню вернулся отряд, облаченный в доспехи орков, сияющие синими прожилками наложенных Оуэном защитных заклинаний. Себе Оуэн отрядил лишь наручи демона-командира взамен старых и изношенных. Восстановленная общими усилиями каменная застава, готовая к бою, хранила оставшееся снаряжение. С бойцов он взял слово никому не говорить о деталях их похода. Те видели в нем живого бога и подчинились беспрекословно. Оуэн считал это боевой верностью. 

Синий очаровывающий отблеск в глазах командира навечно заворожил скверной разумы парней, оросив ростки преданности демонической магией. В начале пути, болтавшиеся на тонкокостных юнцах здоровенные щитки орков, теперь сидели вплотную, увеличившись в мышцах втрое за неделю. Ни Герой, ни его товарищи не заметили ничего странного, и удивленные замечания окружающих переводили на другие темы.

Ближайший крупный город назывался Красным Камнем. Подъезжая к переправе во внутренние стены замка, Оуэн фыркал под нос, изумляясь наглости людей. Они даже не удосужились сменить название, заселившись в отбитый у демонов замок. Он был готов поспорить на свой меч, что местная знать даже не слышала о том, что крепость была названа в честь красных камней, которые демоны использовали в магии. 

Магия в красных камнях, в великом множестве впаянная при возведении крепости, сейчас лишь служила украшением. Но что-то откликалось, словно эхо, в груди Оуэна. Энергия на кончиках пальцев просилась сделать что-то, но он не представлял, что именно и к чему это приведет. 

Нет, сейчас не время впутываться в авантюры. За плечом не стояла всезнающая колдунья, знавшая о магии все и даже больше, и готовая помочь советом. За его спиной в фургоне дремала семь бойцов - бывший молодняк, прошедший его импровизированную тренировку в оскверненных лесах. А рядом с ним вожжами запрягал их сержант и номинальный командир в отсутствии Оуэна - молодой парнишка Рикер, что обладал самым лучшим навыком правления среди остальных. На его плечи ляжет обязанность заботы о своих бойцах, когда их зачислят в местный гарнизон стражи. Об этом договорился старейшина через связи с городовым, и Оуэн решил воспользоваться такой прекрасной возможностью.

Не обязательно вступать с противником в открытое сражение, если можно действовать изнутри, переманивания на свою сторону недовольных. Не раз и не два эльфы и орки, угнетенные контролем демонов, соглашались на предложение Героя. И в большинстве случаев их демоны-командиры и демоны-господины расставались с жизнью. Случались и неудачи, но Оуэн, оглядев своих возмужавших парней и сравнив их со стоящим у ворот караулом, был уверен, что они смогут все сделать и без него. Герой, конечно, им поможет в нужный момент, особенно с магами и опытными ратниками, однако впереди ждали долгие месяцы службы, со скукой и неторопливостью которых рекрутам придется справляться самим. У Оуэна были свои заботы.

Недостаточно лишь ликвидировать или переманить гарнизон на свою сторону. Для захвата замка этого будет достаточно, но для функционирования и дальнейшего выживания - никак нет. Так было и с демонами. Те не брезговали давить всех мирных жителей, лишь бы погибло побольше врагов. Отравить воду и подсыпать заразу в провизию, так чтобы местных тавернах поумирало больше клиентов. Подослать пару шпионов в бордели и гостиницы, чтобы убирать нужных постояльцев и отпугнуть путников. Разгромить лавки, обнести рынки, привлечь разбойников легкой наживой, чтобы убить торговлю, спалить библиотеку и мастерские - полностью парализовать поселение. 

Изредка такой стратегией приходилось пользоваться и самому Оуэну, когда в городах большинство жителей было демонами, и те сплачивались в один кулак вокруг демона-повелителя. Но у людей была другая натура. Если демонов можно было понять по военной науке, то человек творил Хаос в отместку за свое бессилие.

Соскользнув с поводьев, Оуэн растворился в толпе, на прощание взлохматив шевелюру Рикера. Тот был больше похож на щенка и млел от контакта с Героем. Надо было его подбодрить и напомнить напоследок, что они обязательно встретятся вновь. Нескоро, но все же. Оуэн словно чувствовал, что именно нужно сделать и как, чтобы расположить к себе человека, но списал на чутье и интуицию.

Первой остановкой был бордель. Когда-то, давным-давно, хорошая подруга и верный сослуживец убедили Героя в том, что знания - самый важный инструмент в войне. Конфликт можно решить силой, ловкостью, упорством, сноровкой, но одержать победу в масштабной войне поможет только информация, причем, актуальная.

Никто не знал о делах людей, обладающих властью, больше, чем те, кто давал им такой властью насладиться, почувствовать ее вкус. Проститутки в совершенстве обладали способностью снимать маски с таких господ, открывая истинную личность без примесей чувств долга, семьи и прочего публичного фасада. Они давали то, чего те хотели, выполняли их самые извращенные желания за честную плату. И почти всегда к монетам прилагалась порция невинной и доверчивой искренности. Именно ее Оуэн рассчитывал заполучить, сменив управляющего владельца.

\- Чего желает господин? Кабинет или ширма? Мальчик или девочка? - подскочила к нему жрица любви.

\- Оуэн, - приобняв за талию стройную красотку, продолжил тот. - Кабинет. И нет, тебя мне вполне хватит.

\- Как пожелаешь, Оуэн.

Спустя пару мгновений Герой вместе с провожатой устроился в отдельном номере, где мягкая кушетка соседствовала со столиком, заставленным дешевым по виду пойлом и неприхотливой едой.

\- Как тебя зовут, красотка? - устроившись вместе девушкой в обнимку на лежбище, Оуэн принялся легко и непринужденно проводить ладонью по бедрам и бокам, лаская точеную фигурку.

\- Лимания, господин, - промурчала она.

\- И как тут с тобой обращаются, Лимания?

\- Как с драгоценностью, Оуэн.

\- Да? А по отрезанным ушам и не скажешь.

Ту словно облили кипятком, что Лимания отскочила в сторону со страшными глазами. Если бы Оуэн не знал об устройстве таких кабинетов, то не заметил бы, как за стеной тихо протопал смотритель.

\- Кто ты такой?

\- Доброжелатель. И я совершенно точно не являюсь варваром, что посмел бы отсечь твою кровную гордость. Серьезно, даже демоны до такого не опускались.

\- А ты знаток прежних времен? Да что ты знаешь о борделях, вояка?

\- Почти ничего. Но очень хочу узнать, что за владелец у этого места и как он обращается с вашими мальчиками и девочками.

\- Зачем? Если хочешь подраться, иди в кабак через три улицы.

\- Но там не отыскать такой красоты. Эх, Лимания. Скажу прямо. Сейчас прежний владелец собирает своих костоломов в количестве соизмеримом его трусости, и едва я выйду в главных холл - тут же начнется драка. К ее концу я хочу самые сочные правдивые слухи о местной знати, командирах и богачах. Взамен управление перейдет в твои руки или те, что ты укажешь. Владельцем отныне буду я.

\- Ты лишился ума, раз решился на такое!

\- О, нет, эльфийка. Я прозрел.

Невзрачная и грязная драка закончилась уже через четверть часа. И то, только потому, что владелец от страха вскочил на люстру, как напуганная кошка. Пришлось потрудиться, чтобы не повредить хрупкий светильник. Еще пара идиотов, поняв, что Оуэн избегал вреда местным работникам, прикрылись девчонкой и мальчиком, как щитами. Первая уловила нужный момент и упала вниз, позволив мечу Оуэна проткнуть ублюдка, а мальчонка сам справился, с неожиданной яростью забив своего пленителя винным черпаком. 

\- Обеспечь мне стабильный поток монет и информации, - протирая меч тканевой заготовкой, рассказывал шокированной Лимании новый владелец в окружении десятка трупов. - Заведением можешь управлять по своему усмотрению. А если кто-то захочет помешать бизнесу, обращайся ко мне. Ну как, чарующая эльфийка?

\- Грязно, как я и слышала, Демонобой.

\- А с ними всегда так. Любят умереть поэффектнее. И прошу, не надо никаких прозвищ. Демоны сгинули, остались только люди.

\- Ты будешь удивлен, Оуэн Д`Арек, насколько ты прав и неправ в одно и то же время. Хорошо, я согласна. Но никаких льгот и поблажек - платят все, даже те, на кого ты покажешь.

\- Идет. Раз уж ты узнала меня, то помни, что я не терплю ножа в спину. От них у меня радикулит.

\- Наши птички не видят разницы в возрасте. Клеа, проводи нашего нового владельца в красный номер. Алиман, умойся и помоги Клее. До утра вы составите компанию нашему господину в качестве дара радушия. И помните. Он сразил самого Короля демонов. А раз Герой вновь объявился, почтите его усилия нашему дому, каким бы трудным не предстоял дальнейший путь.

Остаток ночи выдался приятным и расслабляющим. После освежающей ванны Оуэн обнаружил себя в постели вместе с парой очаровательных птичек Лимании, что принялись доводить гостя до исступления своими дразнящими ласками. Затем его оседлала грациозная Клеа, принявшая в себя его изнывающий член. Упругая грудь сама напросилась ладони, где пальцы без мысли стали играть с едва выпирающими сосками. Алиман тут же перебрался назад, спустив голову вниз, и стал вылизывать его мошонку, старательно обсасывая каждое яичко. Спустя какое-то время он спустился ниже, пустив вход язык. Горячее тело, шаловливо размяв мышцы ануса, вонзилось внутрь, необычайно длинным концом скользя по внутренним стенкам. Стонущая Клеа содрогнулась в оргазме, стискивая член в обжигающей тесной ловушке, и Оуэн отпустил себя, кончая от удовольствия.

Поблагодарив долгим поцелуем, девушка стекла с его бедер рядом на постель. Секс был отличным, но этого было мало, тем более пара других фиолетовых глаз, опьяненных желание, ждала своей очереди. Без труда притянув к себе легкое тело, Оуэн поймал юркий язык между губ. Алиман тут же откликнулся, отираясь членом о его вновь окрепший стояк, и застонал, едва ладони стали играть с маленькими ягодицами, разводя и сжимая половинки. Пальцы проникли в упругую дырочку и удовлетворенно заскользили в растянутой и влажной пещерке.

Решив, что ждать больше не хочется, Оуэн подмял парня под себя, устроившись между ног, и стал медленно проникать внутрь. Обождав несколько мгновений и дав тому привыкнуть, он задрал лодыжки к себе на плечи, заставляя гибкое тело выгнуться навстречу, и принялся беспощадно долбиться в горячий канал. Алиман, явно не ожидавший такой прыти от едва кончившего клиента, застонал во весь голос, но тут же уцепился за перекладину кровати и принялся также лихорадочно толкаться телом навстречу, рассчитывая на быстрый и яркий финал. Но такой конец был не в планах гостя.

Сбив острое возбуждение первым оргазмом, Оуэн не спешил кончать, а уже тем более сбавлять темп. Амулет словно горел на груди, наполняя энергией. Тело включило режим тренировки, когда долгие изнурительные упражнения были не в новинку, и настроилось на тяжелую работу. Не переставая двигать бедрами, Оуэн крутил и ставил послушное тело в позы, настойчиво скользя руками по вспотевшей коже. 

Алиман, достигнув пика еще на первой сотне толчков, лениво переворачивался и подставлял распаленную сверхчувствительную дырочку под безжалостный ритм движений члена. Парнишка успел кончить трижды, пока Оуэн, почувствовав усталость и удовлетворившись результатом, остатком сил вбил семя в глубину. Рухнув на кровать, они стали выравнивать дыхание и охлаждать тела, внезапно ощутив прохладу воздуха. Клеа успела ретироваться из комнаты, но они не обратили внимания.

\- Алиман? Сын Лимании?

\- Приемный.

\- Но ты так на нее похож... - начал Оуэн, как рядом прокатилась слабая волна магии, и вместо эльфа Алимана на кровати сидел инкуб Алиман. - Полукровка?

\- Да, зачался, родился и вырос здесь. Лимания с детства заботилась обо мне, пока не созрел до клиентов.

\- А магией не пользуешься для работы?

\- Нет. Хозяин... Простите, господин. Бывший хозяин запрещал, потому что башня магов засекала любую сильную нечеловеческую энергию.

\- Зови меня Оуэном. Значит, они следят за волшбой постоянно? Даже сейчас?

\- Да-да, два дня назад Макгра, орочиха на соседней улице, работала служанкой и хотела починить разбитую посуду. Стража явилась и получаса не прошло.

\- Ясно. Иди-ка сюда. Давно инкубов не пробовал.

Двигаться было лень, поэтому Оуэн позволил парню устроиться коленями по сторонам груди и обхватил руками тонкие бедра, направляя истекающий член себе в рот. Вкус инкуба спустя столько лет охмелял и перевозбуждал. Он был уверен, что кончит снова, и очень скоро, поэтому для равновесия сил проник пальцами в растянутый анус инкуба, истекающий смазкой и спермой. Два, три, четыре - распаленный новыми горизонтами растяжки, Алиман толкался вперед все настойчивее, проникая головкой в горло. Оуэн с жадностью, давясь, обсасывал манящий сок, вытающий из члена инкуба, уверенно проталкивая внутрь ладонь. Едва пальцы собрались в кулак, парень кончил, с рыком вцепившись в волосы Оуэна, и мелкими движениями, то насаживая себя на руку, то пробиваясь членом в рот, продлевал себе который оргазм. Свободная рука уже вовсю скользила по члену, доводя до последнего, самого сильного и опьяненного пика за ночь нового владельца борделя.

В таверне за углом Оуэн оказался лишь после полудня. Утро встретила его Клеей, попросившей добавки, и неугомонным Алиманом, заменившим во вчерашних ласках языком своим членом. Горячечный сок инкуба, оказавшись внутри, придал энергии телу, и вмиг избавил от сонливости, заменив собой вожделение. Под эхо тройных стонов и шлепков Оуэн задержался еще на некоторое время, выскочив из цепких когтей птичек Лимании в момент их послеоргазменной слабости.

Наконец, заказав еды в изобилии, Герой принялся восполнять силы. Местных было не больше половины зала, что говорило о том, как вечера проходили при полном аншлаге. Сейчас потчевали люди с достатком, ухоженные и в добротной одежде. Несколько офицеров в знакомых латах стражи напомнили об отряде, и на несколько минут Оуэн погрузился в размышления о Рираке и других волчатах. 

Пропасть мысли была столь глубока, что он чуть не упустил копошащуюся в кармане руку. Ухватив быстро шмыгнувшую прочь конечность, Оуэн без труда поднял над полом хлипкую фигурку карманника и смерил взглядом. Ребенок, десять лет от роду, или больше, если учесть тонкую от голода стать, дергался и пытался вгрызться в его руку, но Герой только отвешивал щелбаны за каждую такую попытку. 

Когда попавшийся воришка осознал всю ситуацию, то быстро успокоился и смиренно ждал своей участи. Усадив тельце рядом собой на скамью, Оуэн поставил перед ней тарелку, где осталась еще добрая половина мяса и гарнира, и приказал:

\- Проглотил - сказал. Как зовут?

\- Труана, - прожевав первый кусок, сказал ребенок.

\- Пусть так. Что говорят на улицах? - не дождавшись ответа дольше, чем одну проглоченную порцию еды, Оуэн отодвинул тарелку. - Так не пойдет, чумазая. Откусила, прожевала, проглотила, сказала. Договорились?

Труана с оценивающим взглядом вздохнула, видимо, пересчитав, сколько раз придеться ответить, чтобы съесть все, и кивнула. Оуэн вернул тарелку назад.

\- Что говорят на улицах?

\- Много чего. Голод, налоги, война. Ты конкретнее спроси, господин.

\- Налоги.

\- Так все связано, - откусила-проглотила. - Герцог Вахар какой-то там поссорился с графом Нижас как-то его там. - запила-проглотила. - Те повысили налоги для армии. - откусила-проглотила. - Как раз сезон для посева начался. - запила-проглотила. - Вояки все остатки забрали, есть нечего, все в города подались. - откусила-проглотила. - А здесь работы совсем нету. Вот меня в рукодельницы хотели пристроить, а там уже дюжина на очереди стоит. - запила-проглотила. - Королю наплевать, он нелюдь в скверных землях гоняет где-то на краю света. - откусила-проглотила. - Городские налог на войну не платят, а только на прямую - местным. Те их покрывают, ибо знают, что тот налог еще больше, чем им каждый раз отсыпают. - выпила-проглотила. - Вот так и живем, хороший господин. Нас грабят - мы воруем. Нас убивают - мы рожаем. Нас голодом морят - мы выживаем. Циклидрический процесс.

\- Циклический, - поправил Оуэн, посмотрел на пустую тарелку, затем на объевшегося ребенка, и вздохнул.

Один из кошельков переместился из кармана в ладонь. Два золотых Оуэн уже оставил в борделе, несмотря на уговоры о подарке. Инкуб и его напарница стоили той беспечной ночи. Пустой месяц, когда прибыль идет обратно в бизнес, закончится не скоро. У Оуэна осталось еще три таких же мешочка, из которого он передаст монеты Труане, да нательный брикет. У стаи Рикера перед отъездом остался свой запас монет, чтобы не голодали на казарменном вареве. Все было рассчитано, но если будут трудности, Оуэн был готов импровизировать.

\- Один - серебром, десяток - юшками, - отсчитав на стол монеты, Оуэн кивнул, и те исчезли со стола. - Через три дня в полдень придешь сюда же. В следующий раз я хочу знать, кто, кому и сколько платит. За каждого - юшку. Еще три дня буду проверять. Один десяток - правда, будет серебро сверху за каждый десяток. Поэтому постарайтесь всей компанией.

Та кивнула и ускользнула прочь.


End file.
